The Nature of Souls
by Little-leopard3
Summary: Lilith was an art teacher. That was all she'd thought she'd be. Taking a job at Hogwarts by no means would be easy but it wasn't meant to be like this! With Tenon her bold wolf Deamon at her side she takes the job with out releasing that the next few years of her life would have fighting in a war she'd rather had avoided. His dark Materials x Harry Potter OC lead


_So hey Guys I'm still going to carry on with the other story. I'm just working on this one too and in-between living a normal life, I'm finding it hard to balance everything. This story is just a bit of an experiment. We'll see how it goes if its popular I might continue it. As some of my fans of my other story know I am Dyslexic so if you do find any spelling errors please tell me. I will be getting some friends to look over my spellings later on in summer time but I can't really bother them with my spellings as they are also busy. So hope you enjoy this story too. if you do enjoy it leave a comment and I will continue it, if you don't well just don't comment. _

_This story is a cross over between Harry Potter and His dark materials. Beginning from the third book._

* * *

_Chapter one_

I sat in the large hall staring at her hands. Dumbledore and the heads of the houses looking back at me, their daemons either sat on them, sat next to them or sat beside them. I noted that there were a few birds their. Tenon my wolf Deamon sat beside me, I could feel his stare. I could see out the corner of my eye that I had a bit of paint in my hair, it sparkled with the magic I had woven into it. The head master flicked through my papers humming every now and then, his blue and gold Macaw Deamon on his shoulder also looking over the papers.

"Yes I remember you as a student Miss Jones, A good student you were in all, high marks. I think you would do well here as our new Art teacher. But you are young, very young?"

I swallowed, 21 was quite young to be a teacher, what was I thinking. Tenon's mind nudged mine encouragingly.

"Have you sold many paintings?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

"Yes… Both magic and Muggle paintings, often portraits of people and their Deamons, I-I did Cornelius Fudge's portrait," I said tightening my grip on my midnight blue robes.

"Yes, yes… I remember. I think you would do very well here. Congratulations Miss Jones. Or should I say professor Jones," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

My face dropped in dumbstruck shock.

"Just keep that Wolf of yours in check!" His Deamon said with distaine her brilliant gold and green feathers shinning in the candle light.

"Oh yes I will, although Tenon can't really go very far from me," I said putting my arm around him to calm my shivers.

"Now, now Akua. Right if you would please come this way, I will show you were you will be sleeping and were your office and class room will be. You will start work on the twenty ninth of August before term starts," He said and continued to explain my duties as a teacher and what I would be expected to do through out the term.

I swallowed hoping that I would remember this all. Tenon looked confident enough though which relaxed me. It was he who suggested that I taught, a steady job with steady money and a guarantee of a place to live. He was right as usual, we couldn't keep living in that hut in the welsh mountains, its roof leaked more that the sky its self! My room was near the dungeons, a fairly large one as the classroom picked out for me only had an office off of it, unlike many of the other teacher's office but I didn't mind. I wasn't expecting my classes to be large and I was sharing it with the Muggles art teacher.

"I'm happy that the room isn't near the classroom and office. It can truly be a place to relax," I told the headmaster.

"That you are right about!" He replied.

The classroom was large enough for at least 6 easels and store cupboards for paints, pots and brushes. A few were already being used for the muggle arts. I was impressed; the far wall was dotted with large windows. I stood in the middle and spun taking it all in. The office was a little smaller, cozy looking but good enough. Two desks. I hope the Professor I was sharing it with was nice.

"I can work with this, how many students am I expecting?"

"5 Year sevens, 6 Year six depending on their grades, 4 year five, 6 year fours and 7 year threes," Dumbledore replied.

"Ah seven year threes, I guess I will have to squeeze an extra easel in somewhere."

I knew that first and second years didn't take any subjects other than the basic, charms, transfiguration, potions, defense agents the dark arts, history of magic, Astronomy and herbology.

Tenon sniffed around tail hanging neatly behind him.

"Well we could put them in a curricle I guess but, year three should focuses more on Sketch book work? You did," Tenon replied.

"Yes but I was hoping to have them painting too, we'll work something out," I said running my hand over the silver fur of the deamon.

I smiled over at Dumbledore, Akua sat high on his shoulder. He could tell that I was excited and I was very much was.


End file.
